Gavin's World
Gavin's World was a UEG colony world that was located near the outer edges of UN-controlled space. It was a super-Earth sized planet roughly 1.31 times that of Humanity's homeworld. The planet was considred a low-level colony world without much tactical advantage. Originally settled in 2921, it was one of the younger colony worlds of Humanity. The planet was considered rich in fossil fuels which meant that in its distant past it was host to a wide variety of life that died in a massive extinction event. Today, Gavin's World is a chilly world covered mostly in alpine-like landscape with a few warm deserts covering the equatorial region and in the valleys of major mountain formations. Gavin's World boasts a population of just over 500,000 living in three cities closer to the equator. Temperatures range from 34 degrees at the equator to -50 at the caps. The surface gravity of Gavin's World was a fairly comfortable 1.3 G, and its air pressure was about .96 atm, containing 60% Nitrogen, 15% Oxygen, 10% Argon, and the rest being multiple gasses. Gavin's World has only one large moon, which was believed to have been a result of an impact event, similar to how Luna was formed. The naming of the planet gave the belief that Gavin's World was originally privately inhabited, but was later brought into the fold of the UEG. The colony's founder was named Gavin Liberatos. Planetary Description Gavin's World's planetary structure was stratified similar to Earth. The planet had a molten iron core that gave the planet a relatively powerful magnetic field which protected the Gavinians from the energy of its sun. Multiple layers of minerals supported silicate tectonic plates that themselves held 7 continents, three of them being islands. The Gavinian cities are located on the medium-sized contient called Homeland. The other continents are named Neighborland, Allei, Viaside, Friendlie, Grandpai, and Grandmai. Most of these landmasses were relatively flat, but hills dotted the landscape essentially all over the planet. Canyons were also common features especially along fault lines. Ancient rivers carved trenches hundreds of feet deep and running for dozens of miles. Some Gavinians live in or around these canyons for the landscape bauty. Mountains are not unheard of. The highest mountain on the planet is Mount Michelo which stands at 23,400 feet, which is 5,629 feet shorter than Mount Everest. There are multiple mountains though that break the 20,000 foot mark on the planet though, which suggests that the planet has been tectonically active for hundreds of millions of years. The planet has multiple impact event scars in addition to its other geomorphological features. The largest of which dates back to 620 million years ago. Scientists speculate that this asteroid measured roughly two kilometers across. This impact event is surprising given the planet's age. It was considered lucky to have had this as the worst that could have occured. Nevertheless, it is believed that the asteroid, Deabulos - named after the crater - caused an extinction-level event that killed the ancient inhabitants of Gavin's World. These animals were believed to have been larger than the dinosaurs of Earth, over 20 meters tall. Not much work has gone into the categorization this ancient fauna, but it was believed that they were mammals of sexaped type (possessing three pairs or limbs). Whether or not they were intelligent is not known, but they are believed to be the source of Gavin's World's fossil fuel abundance. Earth species of animals have been able to adapt to the environment. Dragonflies were one of the species that adapted best to the new environment, becoming hardier than their Earth ancestors in the greater gravity. Some species compensated by having wings grow much larger to provide more lift. As a result, they beat louder and faster. Humans are marginally stronger here due to greater gravity. Gravitational forces, like many civilized planets, maintained two standards of weight: Local and Terran, with the latter adjusting to assume that the person weighing was in Earth gravity. Some tree species like spruce trees and Joshua trees took exceedingly well to the soil with forests growing in only a hundred years thanks to the environment helping distribute seeds. Local trees have taken on the moniker 'Lollipop Trees', thanks to the fact that they grow very tall, at least 20 meters, with the top of the tree being covered in a ball of fuzzy leaves that are circular. Lollipop Wood is soft, and is not especially good for construction, but is mouldable enough to become furniture. This wood has the ability to become rigid when exposed to heat, so a carpenter can mould this wood into a shape, and then fire it, creating a curve that can aid in construction. Another interesting plant is the flitshrub, a strange combination of plant and animal. the shrub itself is roughly in a pineapple shape that has long blade-shaped leaves on the top of its body that are tinged purple, and multiple slits on its body. The animal part of the flitshrub comes in the form of the flitleaves, which use their own energy gathered by photosynthesis to flap in the wind curents guiding themselves towards the flitshrub where they can plug themselves in and give energy to the plant, and polinate it at the same time. Human colonists discovered early on that the plant was almost completly edible, which is rare for alien flora. The blade leaves are crisp and are used in salads, the plant body itself is considered a vegetable, but the flitleaves are considered fruit. The Human inhabitants of Gavin's World tend to create buildings that distribute weight easily. They are commonly wide at the bottom and converge at a higher point above the ground, with the tallest buildings being around thirty stories tall on average. Ground cars are very common on the planet and are considered one of the most efficient ways to get around on account of the relatively short distances between the cities. These cars tend to operate on fuels such as petroleum because of Gavin's World's distance from the UEG core worlds, thus stores of hydrogen fuel cell powered vehicles are tougher to get. There has been some concern though that such forms of vehicles may harm the environment, and scientists are urged to create hybrid-powered vehicles into the market as soon as possible. Despite the distance as well, Earth media is popular on the planet. Citizens are enthralled by movies that commonly make their way to the planet. Gavin's World also claims to have one of the largest 20th Century Music archives in Human Space. Flora & Fauna Flora *Lollipop Trees *Flitleaves *Flitshrubs *Joshua Trees *Fir Trees *Patter Trees *Rock Pines Fauna *Dragonflies Inhabitants of Gavin's World *Bowman *Alfonzo Pizzolito Trivia *The planet is a reference to the Achievement Hunter personality Gavin Free, based on the founder of the colony, Gavin Liberatos. 'Liberatos' is Latin for 'Free'. In addition to this, the highest mountain on the planet is called Mount Michelo, which is a reference to Michael Jones , another member of the group. *The naming of the planet is in similar style to the homeworld of Warhammer 40,000 Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorne, who was born on the planet of DeKere's World. Category:Locations Category:Planet